


Meeting Sherlock Holmes

by shenanygans



Series: The Whip Hand Chronicles [1]
Category: BBC Sherl, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, BDSM, Bondage, Case Fic, Dom/sub, F/M, Fem!Sherlock, Femlock, Genderswap, OC, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Smut, dom adler, submissive Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanygans/pseuds/shenanygans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is a remarkable woman. Beautiful. Intelligent. And quite a handful.</p><p>This is the story of how I met the World’s Only Consulting Detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken directly from and RP I've done with the lovely Fandomlife on Tumblr. Ian also has his own personal blog on tumblr called ianwhiphandadler and he would love it if you paid him a visit.
> 
> As I've already mentioned, this is straight from the RP with little alterations so there might be a few errors in it. I beg your forgiveness, but we were too lazy to edit it all.

Sherlock entered the room and pretended she was actually interested in all the people that were fucking in the dark corners of the sex club. No, she had a better reason to be here. Now to find Mr. Ian Adler and see how he connected with her latest case.

Ian stood in the center of a crowd of onlookers, dressed in a well-cut suit, with a naked man on his knees, bound and gagged in front of him. “Now, Marcus, you’ll learn what it’s like to defy me when I give - you - a - command!” He whipped the man roughly with the long riding crop he clutched in his hand.

Sherlock watched from afar. As barbaric as it looked, the naked man seemed to be enjoying himself judging by the erection he had.

“Look at all these people, Marcus, my pet, so many of them here to watch you be whipped. You naughty boy. What shall we say, ladies and gentlemen, ten? Ten. Ten lashings then, for you, my love,” he smiled affectionately but wickedly at the man, who gazed up at him in pleasure. “I’m going to remove your gag, and you’re going to count, and if you lose count, we’ll start over.” The man nodded, his cock throbbing. “And if you come, I will beat you until you bleed,” he murmured into the man’s ear , just barely audible to the audience.

The man seemed to have actually made it to ten before coming. He slumped to the ground once it was over, breathing hard. Sherlock waited for the crowd to disperse.

Ian set the crop on a table nearby and removed his soft leather gloves, and set to work untying his pet. “You did very well darling. I’m proud of you,” he said as he gave the pet a gentle stroke. As the crowd dispersed, Ian spotted the tall, pale, dark haired woman remaining. “Go and clean yourself up while I speak to our new guest,” he murmured in Marcus’ ear, then turned to the woman. “Ms. Holmes, I presume,” he said with a coy smile, placing his hands in his pockets as he strolled over.

“Mr. Adler,” Sherlock said, taking in every detail of him. Calm, clean, manipulative, and dominating. He was perfect for this sort of work.

“To what do I owe this esteemed pleasure?” He gave her an appraising look. She would work well as a dominatrix, or as a pet.

“I need your….expertise.”

The corner of his lips curled up. “Oh, do you now. Well, I would be more than happy to extend to you all the knowledge I possess, replete with demonstrations if you please.”

“There’s a serial killer with a very distinct pattern. He uses various bondage techniques to tie up his victims before strangling them. Judging by the wounds, they willingly let the killer tie them up. So….he works in your area.” Sherlock tilted her head to the side, “I need you to teach me about bondage. The more data I can get, the faster I can track the killer down.”

Ian sobered a moment. “It’s not unheard of for a Dom to take his actions too far. We are normally a tightly-controlled group and we don’t instill our techniques on people we feel may take it to that extreme. It has been known to happen though. I’ll help however I can,” he said honestly. “If you would permit me, I would be willing to look at photos of the killer’s work. I’d hate to think he - or she -would be one of my own, but we do tend to develop a signature … look. “

Sherlock nodded, “I can show you the pictures. Is there anywhere where we can be alone?”

He nodded, gesturing toward the back of the club. “Follow me. I’ve an office just this way. Well, I say ‘office’…” he gave a coy smile and walked toward the office in question, opening it to reveal a half-office, half-sex-dungeon, fitted with racks and swings and clips and racks of crops and costume wear and toys along the walls.

She did a quick glance over the various ‘toys’ before taking a seat at his desk. Pulling out a file from her jacket, Sherlock handed it to Ian. “Technically, you’re not supposed to see these….Then again, neither am I. I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” he said with a wink. He extended his hand and took the file, opening it to vague photos of hands and feet, legs and arms, torsos, necks, all with the telltale ligature marks of a bondage situation. He licked his lips and studied the marks, imagining where ropes and leather ties would be, and shook his head. “The lacing that would make those marks is pro, no doubt. None of my partners or their pets make ties like that. Did you recover any of the bindings, or were the bodies found unbound?”

“Unbound.” Sherlock answered, “The bodies were dumped. Carefully. You’re right when you said he was a pro.” In both bondage and killing people. How exciting….

He pursed his lips and studied the photos and got up, going to a cabinet in the corner. He opened it, meticulously organized, and pulled out two types of rope. One nylon, one cotton, both similar diameter, triple braided. He pulled a knife from his pocket and cut off a foot-long length of both and brought them back to his desk. “Whoever it was, knows their materials. These are the types of rope I and my associates use here in the club. I also use this type for recreational use as well. It’s a wide enough diameter to not cause too much cutting pain when using intricate knotting styles, but narrow enough to get the point across. Your killer probably used something similar, since it’s popular among Doms and readily available. Take these as a sample for comparison if you’d like.”

Sherlock nodded and put the ropes in her coat pocket. “What can you tell me about the kind of bindings he used? How does one tie a person up like?” Suddenly, she had an idea, “Can you show me how to do it….and to escape such bindings.”

Ian sat back in his chair and steepled his hands in front of his lips a moment. “I would be ever so pleased to demonstrate my own tying styles, Ms. Holmes. You understand of course that I pull no punches. You would receive the full submissive experience.”

She raised an eyebrow in surprise, “Is that really necessary?” Or was he just trying to get a little pleasure out of this? He certainly seemed to like his job.

“I suppose I could call one of my pets in to be a stand-in, however what better way to experience and collect data for your study than to be the one in the straps?”

He was definitely trying to manipulate her. Unfortunately, he was right. Sherlock was going to have to play by his rules. “I won’t have what you did to your pet earlier. If we do this, it will only be us in the room.” At least she could have her privacy.

“Marcus is an exhibitionist. He loves to be whipped in front of a crowd. Every sub is different and while I take command of situations, I do respect my sub’s wishes.”

“I understand. When can we start?”

“Immediately, if you like.” He pointed to a door off to the side. “I have a changing room there, you’re welcome to disrobe, and we can work right here in the privacy of my office. You understand of course that you are consenting to submit to me for the purpose of erotic binding, which carries the risk of injury. You’ll need to think of a safe word, and a gesture, as binding sessions often become very intense and can result in pain that breeches the pain/pleasure threshold.”

“My safe word will be ‘wasp’ and my gesture will be three shakes of my head.” Sherlock stood up and went to the changing room to take off her clothes. She was a bit nervous about the whole thing. He was going to tie her up after all…..But it was for the case. Once Sherlock had finished stripping, she stepped back out into the office. She kept her head held high and showed no sign of shame in her naked body.

Ian meanwhile laid out lengths of cotton rope, a new gag, blindfold, crop, clamps, and a knife to cut the rope with. He had taken off his jacket, leaving only his waistcoast and tie over his shirt, which now had the sleeves rolled up. The black leather gloves were back in place, as if part of the Master’s uniform. He gave an appreciative smile at the long, lean body, pert breasts, long hair unbound and hanging over her shoulders. “You know, if you enjoy what you experience today I would love to bring you on as one of my personal subs, Ms. Holmes. Or, if you like, I would be willing to teach you to be a Dom.”

“I’ll think about it.” Sherlock lied. This was just for a case. She stepped up to him, looking him in the eyes. “Where do you want me?”

‘Right where you are will be fine.’ He picked up the bound length of rope and unraveled it. “Now. Your assistance will be required for this, as I’m going to tie you into a standard harness to start. This is a fifty-foot length of six-millimeter cotton rope. I’m going to tie a loop, which I’ll drape over your shoulders and have you hold while I start the harness. It will start loose and gradually cinch up as we go on. Once that’s in place we’ll see how you feel about other bindings.”

“Okay,” Sherlock held her hands out to take the rope, ready to begin.

He found the middle of the length of rope and tied a basic knot, leaving a generous loop which he draped over Sherlock’s head, leaving it hang down her back and over her shoulders, the knot falling just below her clavicles. “Place your hands on your chest, just below your collarbones, and hold the rope in place please.”

Sherlock did as she was told, feeling a bit cold. She shivered and realized exactly how exposed she was to this man.

He gave no expression as he lined up the ends of the rope, but spoke quietly and calmly as he informed her of what he was going to do. “Next I’ll tie a series of knots, approximately four inches apart, down the length of your body. This forms the core of the harness.” He did as he said, tying a knot at her breasts, sternum, mid-abdomen, and navel. “I’m now going to tie that will rest against your labia, and then pass the rope between your thighs. Remember your safe word,” he said as he tied the last knot, pressing against her folds, and passing the soft rope between her legs.

When the rope began to press up against her sex, Sherlock gasped, stifling the sound my biting her lip. She wasn’t prepared for that. The sensation of the rope between her labia was strange. She took a deep breath but didn’t give her safe word, allowing Ian to continue.

“You’ll find as the rope tightens that each pull, each cinch, makes it vibrate. Part of the pleasure of being bound is giving up control, but part of it actually comes from the binding itself,” he said for her information. He stood behind her, the rope in his hands now passing through the end of the loop between her shoulder blades. He glanced down at her hips, the outline of a thong still etched in her skin, so he didn’t make any fuss about the rope slipping between her buttocks as it passed between her thighs. He separated the rope ends and brought them around her torso, one end under each arm, and turned her so she was facing him. He brought the ends together and passed them through the first knot block, tying a cinch so that the rope rested over her breasts, then back behind her. He passed the ends of the rope between the two cords that ran the length of her back, and then back around to the front to the second knot block, effectively tying another line underneath her breasts. Once more, he passed the rope ends behind her, through the length along her back, and around to the front, over and over until he’d created a lovely diamond pattern down her torso. The harness got tighter as he went along but not uncomfortably so. Each pull of the rope through itself created vibration, and he watched her shudder as the knot rested over her clit buzzed with tension. “You may speak if you have any thoughts to convey.”

“Is this harness common? Was it used on the victims?” Sherlock found it more difficult to control her voice.

“This is a very common harness. It’s a basic tie that doesn’t actually bind the limbs, but provides a basis on which the limbs can be bound in any number of creative ways,” he responded as he knelt before her, passing the rope through the final knot block at her sex, bringing it around her hips, and tying a simple square knot just above the cleft of her bottom. “The harness is tied. How do you feel?”

“I’m fine. It’s not uncomfortable.” Sherlock said.

“Good. Now.” he turned to his layout again, picking up a second length of rope. “The limbs are considered columns of the body. Tying one wrist,” he said as he picked up her right hand, ” Would be considered a one-column tie. Two wrists, or two ankles, or an ankle to a wrist, would be considered a two column tie. The wrists and hands bound all together as one is a hog-tie. Once the wrists and ankles are bound in whatever configuration the Dom decides to tie, those ties can then be bound to the body harness. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” At least she came to someone who knew what they were doing. “What are you going to do to me next?”

“I’m going to bind your wrists together, and tie your ankles separately. From there, I’ll tie your bound wrists to your chest, and I’ll arrange you in a position to tie your legs at a bent angle, binding them as well to your harness so they are spread and unable to be brought back together until you’re unbound.”

Sherlock nodded, letting him continue.

Ian picked up the length of rope and folded it in half, holding the ends in one hand and the bite in the other. “Extend your arms for me and hold your wrists approximately five inches apart.” When she complied, he draped the rope over, and wrapped it around and around, end over end, four times until the rope laid in a flat column up the length of her wrists. He then tied the rope column int he center, cinching it and checking the space. “You shouldn’t lose circulation. While there is the potential for injury, masters know - or at least they should know - better than to cut circulation to the extremities for any length of time. How do those feel?”

“Tight, but not painful.” Everything he did she committed to her memory. Who knows when this could be useful after she finished the case?

“The wider the cuff, the more tension you can put on struggling against your bindings. Crueler Masters will only use a single length of rope, which is thin, and cuts into the skin.”

“And you’re not cruel.”

“Far from. I am firm with my submissives, and will strike them and bind them as hard or tight as they desire, but I am not a cruel individual. I care for my pets.”

“And you seemed to have shown remorse for the victims as well.”

“I feel for the women and men who suffered at the hands of their Doms, yes.” He frowned as he went about choosing his next move. He left her standing there int he center of the room, half-bound, while he cleared off his desk of the few items that were there. “I’m going to have you lie face-down on the desk if you would, please.”

Sherlock followed him and climbed on the desk, if a bit awkwardly with her bound hands. The dark wood was cool on her skin. She turned her head to the side to look back up at Ian.

“At this point I am going to bind your legs in a bent position, then tie them individually to the harness.” He began with a single cuff tie around each of her ankles, and another tie around her upper thighs. As he passed the rope around each thigh, he made sure to brush the soft leather of his glove along her labia, which he was pleased to see were damp.

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt the leather on her sensitive skin. She blushed, knowing that he had noticed she was aroused.

He smiled at her reaction and tied the ankle bindings to the thigh bindings,leaving her laid flat on his desk with her knees bent in half, heels pressed to her bottom. From here, he spread her thighs, delighting in the sight of the red rope passed between her buttocks and along her labia. “From here it should be noted that obviously this position can be and often is used for sex.” He reached for the rope between her legs and hooked his fingers in it, the leather of his glove pressing between her folds. “The rope can be pulled aside for penetration and stimulation,” he said as he demonstrated moving the rope out of the way. “Or, since it’s two lengths of rope, any penetrative action can be done through the rope itself.” He released the rope, sliding it back in place, and placed just the tips of his fingers through the two lengths, until they brushed her opening. “Like so.”

Sherlock almost moaned, but caught herself. “Interesting…..” Now he was just teasing her.

“Quite,” he responded as he gave her one more swipe of his fingers and moved on. “I’m going to take the back of the harness and help you turn over. You’ll rest with your feet flat on the desk. I’m was going to bind your wrists to your chest, then your legs to the harness, holding them up and open.”

“Okay,” She prepared herself to be moved from her position.

He turned her over and tied her as he said he would, leaving her tied on his desk with her thighs spread. “There. How do you feel?”

“Exposed.” There was no point in lying about it. This was his job after all.

“Any marked discomfort?”

“No. None.”

“I can, of course, tighten everything to intensify the sensation. What did you think of the vibration of the rope?” He asked with a smirk.

“They’re fine.” Sherlock nearly glared at him.

“Tsk. Now, now, you literally asked for this. I am being kind. Do you wish to be punished, Sherlock? You are in the right place for it,” He said as he lightly fingered a crop with a wide leather tip on it.

Now that she did not want. “No.” she said almost too quickly, “Besides, there were no signs up the victims being beaten before they were murdered.”

“How did they die? Suffocation? Or something more violent?”

“Strangulation.”

“I’m afraid I don’t practice those ties with my pets and I don’t teach it to my associates. Safe, sane, consensual,” he said as he slid his fingers along her folds again, pressing the knot against her clit a bit more firmly. “Was there sign of sexual conduct or merely binding?”

Sherlock swallowed thickly. “Yes,” she breathed.

“I want you to struggle against your binds, Sherlock. Feel how they restrict you.”

For a moment, she hesitated. Then, Sherlock did as she was told. As she struggled, the pressure on her bindings increased, as well as the knit against her clit, stimulating her. She stopped herself.

He smiled. “And how did that feel? Enjoyable, wasn’t it?”

She bit her lip, not wanting to answer him.

“Answer me,” he said, delivering a slap to her inner thigh.

Sherlock gasped. “Yes! It was!”

“That’s better,” he said as he soothed his palm over the tender skin. “Have you collected enough data, or d’you need more?”

He was testing her now, wasn’t he? Sherlock wasn’t sure how to answer…..

“Answer me!” he bellowed, giving her opposite thigh a slap and watching her shiver against her binds.

She cried out in mixture of pain and pleasure. “I don’t know!”

“I can untie you now, and consider our interview complete. Or, we can play a bit more. The choice is yours.”

Sherlock took another deep breath. She realized she didn’t want to leave….”I want to stay.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Speak up,” He said as he smoothed his hand over her thigh again.”

“I want to stay,” she said a bit more loudly. Her face flushed from being forced to say it.

“Good girl,” he murmured, sliding his fingers over her folds again. “This excites you doesn’t it? You’re normally in such tight control of your body but now, here you are, you’ve only just met me, and if I wanted to I could have you here on this table until you beg for mercy twice.”

“I never beg,” Sherlock said stubbornly. She hated how easily he could read her like this. Yes, she was so completely exposed to him at this moment.

“You will,” he said simply. “Unless you safe word out, I am going to make you scream right here on this desk, over and over, until you pass out.”

And Sherlock shuddered at the thought.

He smiled down at her, and brushed his fingers over her fine porcelain skin, across her nipples and down her sides before going to his table and evaluating his supplies. “I think I’ll blindfold you. Sensory deprivation increases sexual sensation.”

Her eyes were the most important part of her body aside from her mind and he was going to take that away……Sherlock could feel her heard pounding inside her chest.

He waited for her to safeword and when he heard none, he picked up a silk scarf, tying it around her head to completely block out her vision.

With her eyes gone, Sherlock had to rely on her other sense to tell her where Ian was, what he was going to do. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time.

He smiled and silently moved his hands down to her breasts again, pinching her nipples gently at first and increasing pressure until she made a sound.

Sherlock let out a small cry of pain when the pressure began to be too much. She had never thought she was sensitive there.

When she cried out, he released the pressure, but reapplied it in the form of cold metal clamps, emulating the same pressure at which she’d cried out.

She bit her lips again when she felt the clamps applied to her nipples. Oh god…..

“This room is soundproof. Make all the noise you need to,” he said as his fingers slid down her body.

She cried out again. Louder this time.

“Good girl,” he murmured. He removed his gloves quietly, setting them aside, as his fingers slid to her folds again, parting them, letting the rope slide between them. “Tell me how you feel.”

Sherlock shuddered again, “Good…..better than the drugs.” She stopped, realizing what she had revealed about herself. “I’m clean,” she added hurriedly. “Over a year….”

“Excellent. We haven’t even begun yet,” he said as he manipulated the knot over her clit slowly, pushing it back and forth.

She moaned, no longer caring how loud she was anymore.

He stopped suddenly, pulling his hand away from her and smirking as she writhed and moaned. He went to a nearby cabinet and removed a small vibrator, and he turned it on next to her ear, letting her hear its powerful buzz.

Sherlock stopped, hearing the sound of the vibrator near her ear. She knew what it was, even if she had never felt what it could do before.

Wordlessly, he dragged the tip of the device down her body, over her clamped nipples, and down her belly to circle her navel..

Her body tensed slightly as it felt the vibrator travel along it. Expectant.

He smiled as her body coiled up and moved it down, nudging it under the knot at her sex, and pressing it against her clit.

“Oh god!” Sherlock moaned, letting her head fall back against the desk.

He smirked as she squirmed, and turned the power up higher.

Her body arched, fighting against the restraints. It only intensified the pleasure.

He turned the power higher again and pressed it harder against her, giving each of her nipple clamps a tug

Sherlock was panting now, a slight sheen of sweat over her body. She trembled as she felt herself getting close to her climax.

He could see her getting close and took the toy away, turning it off and stopping all together, letting her calm.

She whimpered at the loss, unable to even think about how embarrassing that was.

“Frustrating isn’t it? Not knowing when your next touch will come, or from where.”

“Bastard…” Why wouldn’t he just touch her?

“Feisty.” he said as he gave her clamps another tug.

And Sherlock cried out again.

“Would you like to come?”

He was going to make her beg, wasn’t he? Sherlock didn’t answer.

“Answer me.” He said, giving the clamps a harder tug.

“Yes!” Sherlock managed to say.

“I think I’ll make you wait a little longer,” he said as he slid his hands up her thighs, but not quite touching her sex.

The muscles under her thighs shook slightly under her touch. The bastard…..

He bent his head and licked at her folds briefly, tracing his tongue along each side and one stripe up the center between them.

Sherlock gasped at the sudden touch of his tongue. It was hot and wet and just perfect…..She moaned gratefully.

He pushed her thighs up, bending her body so that her entire cunt and ass were exposed. “Gorgeous,” he murmured. He bent his head again, licking from the sensitive crinkled rear entrance up to her clit.

She trembled, unable to do much else but focus on his tongue and touch and voice. It was almost maddening…..

“More?”

“Yes…..”

“Yes what?

She shook her head. She wasn’t going to beg.

“Yes what, Sherlock?”

“Just do it already!”

“Yes what, Sherlock? If I have to ask again I will take the crop to you.”

“Yes…..please.”

“Good girl. Was that so hard?” He took the tip of his tongue to her ass again, teasing the sensitive flesh, probing, slicking, swiping, pressing.

That shouldn’t feel good. Why was that so pleasurable? It didn’t make sense! Sherlock let out another moan.

Eventually he moved his ministrations up to her cunt again, tonguing her entrance between the ropes, and moving up to nip at her labia and her clit.

She was beginning to get close again, this time even more intense than before. Sherlock tried to move her hips, and groaned when she realized she couldn’t.

He could feel her revving up again, her body covered in sweat, the ropes between her legs soaked with her own fluids. “Tell me what you want.”

“To come,” Sherlock breathed. She had never wanted to orgasm so badly in her life.

“You want me to make you come, Sherlock? With my mouth, my hands, my cock, the toy… maybe even just by talking to you.”

Why did he have to give her so many choices? Her mind swam with the possibilities until she was incapable of making a decision.

He smirked while she dreamed up the possibilities. His hand slid down and his thumb swiped her clit just once, just to tease.

That bastard! Sherlock decided to say the first thing that came to her mind. “Your…cock.”

“Interesting,” he said with a smirk. He didn’t unbind her or take off her blindfold, merely unzipped his trousers and lowered them, along with his pants, giving himself a few languid strokes at the sight of her spread out, pink and wet and wanting before him. “Just my cock?”

“Everything.”

“That’s my girl,” he said with a smirk. He slid his fingers down and between the ropes to slip two into her snug little opening, wet and hot and pulsing with need around him. “Fingers first, I think.”

Sherlock felt his fingers inside her, stretching her. How long had it been since she felt like this? Far too long….

“Maybe not. Maybe this,” he said as he withdrew his fingers and slid the small vibrator into her and turned it on. He was determined to make her crazy.

She cried out at the sudden intensity of the vibrator. She realized this was exactly what she had asked for and cursed herself.

He bent his head and licked her clit once while the vibrator buzzed inside her, and he angled it to press against the sensitive bundle of nerves at her g-spot, just momentarily.

Sherlock made the mistake of biting her lip again. When the vibrator pressed up against the sensitive spot, she broke through the skin of her lip, tasting blood.

He licked her again, watching her twist against her restraints. He stroked himself slowly with his free hand, completely enjoying the sight of her so undone.

She could hear him stroking himself. Was he enjoying this too? How many people had he had on this desk?

“Ask me nicely, Sherlock. And I’ll finish you off.”

God dammit! He was having her beg again! “Please…..let me come.”

“Louder,” he said as he nipped her labia.

“Please!” Sherlock cried out.

He smirked and gave her another nip. “Please what, Sherlock? Loud.”

“Please make me come, Ian!”

“That’s a girl,” he said with amusement in his eyes. He took the vibrator away and turned it off, setting it aside before selecting a condom and rolling it on himself, and lining himself up with her gorgeous, pink little opening. He slid between the ropes and into her slowly, groaning aloud at her snug grip around him.

Sherlock could feel him inside her, filling her. She was panting aloud, unable to control her breathing, unable to control the sounds of pleasure escaping past her lips. And she knew she let him do this to her willingly.

Once his cock was fully seated inside her, he pressed his thumb to the knot over her clit, rubbing it side to side. “You are naughty, Sherlock, wanton and in need of guidance and discipline. I’d love it if you came back to see me,” he said as he started to move inside her. “I’d love to tie you up, hang you from one of my racks, spank you and crop you and pleasure you until you learn to properly beg.”

“I’m….quite stubborn….” Sherlock let out another moan.

“Just what I like, a challenge,” he said as he pushed roughly into her. “You forget, you’re tied up and I can do whatever I want to you in this state.”

“Not if I……use the safe word,” Sherlock gave a smirk of her own.

“You like a challenge too, I can tell. You’d push your own limits. You’d let me fuck you. Spank you. Crop you. Fuck you again. Blindfold you.” He pushed hard into her with every prompt. “Wouldn’t you. Tell me,” he said with another rough thrust.

“Yes!” Sherlock cried out, not sure what she was saying yes to anymore.

“That’s right. You’d submit to me. You’d beg. You’d beg me to make you come. Over and over,” he growled as he pushed harder still.

She fought against the restraints, wanting to move against him. She wanted to make /him/ beg!

“Come, Sherlock. Do it. Come on my cock,” he commanded, digging his thumb against her clit roughly.

Sherlock tried to fight it, just for a moment. Just to be stubborn. But she wanted it too much. She came, the sound coming out of her mouth close to a scream. Her entirely body shook violently as the pleasure coursed through her until she finally fell back against the desk, totally spent.

He slammed into her as she tightened around his cock and bucked violently against her restraints and as she came down from the powerful climax he finally released, pushing deep into her as he came.

For a moment, Sherlock thought she had blacked out. Wasn’t like she could see anyways. She listened to hers and Ian’s combined breathing. It was the only thing she could hear.

After a moment, he pulled out, disposed of the condom, and sat in his chair. He decided to leave her laying there, soaking up the sight of her.

Sherlock turned her head to where she could hear Ian breathing as he sat in his chair. She waited.

“Gorgeous,” he said simply, giving one of the clamps a gentle tug.

She didn’t even have the strength to cry out properly. “Take them off,” she ordered.

“The clamps?”

“Yes.”

“They’re awfully lovely on your perfect breasts…”

“Not that I can see that,” Sherlock said dryly, “Also they’re starting to hurt more than is pleasurable, so take them off.”

He decided to be kind and follow her request rather than making her safeword, and gently unclipped them, giving each nipple a suck as they came off.

Sherlock groaned at the relief, and then followed with a moan when she felt his tongue on her.

“Has this been an educational experience?”

“Obviously,” Sherlock said, “The techniques you’ve demonstrated will help me track down the killer.”

“Excellent. I do hope you’ll come back… even if you don’t need evidence. You’ve been quite fun,” he purred as he sat forward, brushing his fingers down her ribs.

She shuddered, not sure if she would be coming back.

His fingers ventured down to her sex, stroking her gently. “I could play with you for hours,” he said gently. “We could learn a lot from each other, I think.”

Still so sensitive, Ian’s touch was almost painful. “Like what? I’m sure your pets would be able to give you more entertainment…..”

“You’re a challenge though. You fight hard, resist, I could have so much fun figuring out how to make you give in”

“Wasp.”

He sighed. He knew it was coming, but stopped, took his hands away, and began to unravel her from her binds. “Very well. It’s been a pleasure,” he said in a decidedly more professional tone, the businessman’s mask back in place. A few pulls on quick release knots and her hands and legs were free. Instead of unwrapping her from the harness, he merely cut the ties and let them fall off of her.

Sherlock sat up and began rolling her shoulders, bringing her legs closed. “Thank you.”

He stepped back, hands in his pockets, and gave her the benefit of averting his eyes while she got up.

“You’ve already seen everything. No need to be bashful now.” She scooted off the desk, her legs still a bit shaky. After a moment to check and make sure she could walk straight, Sherlock retreated to the changing room to retrieve her clothes.

He sat in his chair, legs crossed neatly despite the pleasant ache in his groin, and waited for her.

Five minutes later, Sherlock returned, fully dressed and her mask once again in place. “Thank you for your assistance once again, Mr. Adler.”

“My pleasure, Ms. Holmes. Please let me know if I can be of any other assistance.”

Sherlock picked up the pictures from the ground and put them back into the file. When she was done, she looked back up at him and said, “Make me.” A playful smirk was on her face as she turned around and left the room. On his desk was her business card.

He gave a chuckle as he sat down, looking at the card a moment. When he looked up, she was gone, as was one of his crops.


End file.
